Legacy
by KleoWrites
Summary: Tris Prior is arrested again, so her parents send her to Faction Academy, a boarding school. Surrounded by extremely intelligent kids from powerful, rich families, Tris knows she doesn't belong. Mysterious events coupled with an elusive group called Divergent, that everyone refuses to talk about, causes Tris to believe she is there for a more sinister purpose.
1. Chapter 1

**Quick note:** I published this story a long time ago and now I am rewriting the old chapters, and I will be continuing to write new chapters. Please let me know what you think in the reviews!

 **Chapter 1**

 **Tris**

* * *

"Would you hurry up?"

"Just chill. I'm almost done." I kneel down to finish painting the k to finish the word dick. I set my jaw as Robert moves the flashlight. "Robert, stop moving the light."

"Sorry. I'm just nervous. I can't get arrested again. You know that." I roll my eyes at him.

"I know. I know, you keep reminding me every three seconds." I snap.

Robert's flashlight and the moonlight filtering through the dark windows provide minimal lighting for me to complete my masterpiece, or as close to a masterpiece as a spray painting of the lovely words "David is a dick" can come to.

I smile when Robert grabs my hand. He has always been like my brother since Caleb left three years ago. I haven't heard from him sense. My spray painting slows as I get distracted.

"We need to go before they get here." Robert reminds me.

"Yeah, we sho-" I'm interrupted by the lights turning on, casting an odd, sickly glow in the school hallway. At the door stands two police officers causing my heartbeat to pick up. I drop the spray can slowly without taking my finger off the trigger causing the k to freakishly stretch down from Headmaster David's office door to the floor. I turn to run, but two officers are behind me. We're surrounded. God, mom and dad are going to kill me. I look to Robert, but his eyes are downcast. I take a deep breath and Robert mutters, "Shit".

* * *

Mom looks incredibly tired. She shakes her head at me but stays silent. She has the exact same look on her face as she did the night we found out that Caleb had left. My dad paces around the living room, looking as if his head is going to explode. "Seriously Beatrice. You've just turned sixteen. You need to be an adult. Enough is enough. What are you trying to accomplish?"

"Dad..." I start. I feel bad, I really do. This is the only time the really look at me, after they bail me out of jail. It may be a look of disappointment, but at least I get these few moments with my parents where they actually look at me like I am their child.

"Don't Beatrice. Just don't. Just be quiet and listen." He takes a deep breath and I prepare myself for the usual lecture where I am told they are very disappointed in me, we all cry, and then I promise to do better and even bring my math grade up to an A (which will never happen and we all know it). "We are going to send you to a new school. A boarding school."

"What? What happened to the 'we are very mad at you, try harder next time' speech?" I try to keep my usual nonchalance that I normally have during times like this, but on the inside, I am freaking out.

"Just listen. It's called Faction Academy and it specializes in kids like you." I hate the way he says "kids like you". Dad just doesn't want to admit that he has never been here for me, especially after Caleb left. "You will be away from your so-called 'friends'," he continues, "like that bastard Robert. This is not a choice. You will leave tomorrow."

"What? Summer just started. School just ended for the year."

"Yes, but this is a year-round school."

"Anything but this. Please," I plead, tears welling in my eyes. Mom just stares off into the distance, looking like she is somewhere else completely.

"You're going and it's final." The tone in his voice told me I crossed a line that he didn't want me to cross. I'll go to this stupid school, break a rule, then be sent home. I sigh, defeated, I slowly walk to my bedroom. Fifteen steps exactly. Caleb, my brother, taught me to count things to help me calm down before he left. One day, he was just gone. After that I got arrested, three times. I was never the same person. My parents forget that they have two kids, not just Caleb. They forgot about me.

I think about Caleb as I try to fall asleep, but I end up counting my breaths instead. I count my breaths until I fall asleep. I get to two hundred and thirteen when sleep takes me away.

* * *

I wake to the sunlight streaming through my window. I sit up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes thinking of what I can do today. I could go see Robert, go for a long run, or... oh yes, I'm going to boarding school today. In the middle of fucking summer.

My suitcase is already packed sitting beside my bed. I sigh as I get up to get dressed. I put on a lavender colored, casual dress. I might as well look my best. I grab my suitcase and head downstairs and makes a loud noise on every step, announcing my presence before I'm down the stairs.

My parents are waiting for me in the living room. None of us speak as we get into the car. We don't have to. We drive for hours and I start to count the trees because I have nothing to do. My dad took away my phone and my laptop. The city eventually turns into farmland.

Finally, after about five hours, my dad turned onto a dirt road. It leads to dense forest and we stopped at huge iron gates. For a long minute, nothing happened. "Do you need to push a buzzer or something?" I whisper. Before anyone could reply the gate make a low rumbling noise. They slowly open inward with a squeaky noise. Our car lurches forward into the forest. Behind us, the gates lock with a shudder. My throat starts to close up. Welcome to your new home Tris. I focus on breathing, trying to shake the sense of dread.

After about a minute or two we pull out of the trees and into broad daylight. The school is made from dark red bricks and has a jagged roof that juts out sharply in peaks and turrets. The building is four stories high and looks like it came from a different time period. It looks like a fortress. "This is quite impressive." My mother states.

"Yes, quite." My father agrees. We pull up to the school, or the jail. The moment the car stops a woman walks out. She is tall with long legs, olive skin, raven black hair, a splash of freckles on her nose, and green eyes. She looks like she is in her mid-twenties and is wearing a casual, loose, light blue high low dress with a cream colored cardigan and peach colored sandals. "Hello, Natalie and Andrew. I hope the drive wasn't too bad. Traffic can be awful. At least it's a beautiful day." My parents smile at her like they are best friends with her. She turns to me. "You must be Beatrice. I'm Tori, the headmistress at Faction Academy." She smiles easily.

"I prefer Tris," I state cooly.

"Okay, Tris. Once you say goodbye to parents I will take you to your dorm so you can get settled." She smiles once again.

I awkwardly hug my parents and they give me a small smile, but I don't return it. Our goodbye is not heartfelt. I follow quickly follow Tori as she heads into the ghastly building. She leads me inside to the entrance hall. "You will find that this building seems simply endless." The entrance hall has a domed ceiling with stained glass windows. There are tapestries with different pictures; the sun, the moon, flowers, rocks, and water. "The west wing holds the classrooms and you are allowed in there only during class times. The east wing contains the dormitories. You are not allowed in the west wing after class times without special permission." She leads me off to the left and thorugh a second foyer. "Ah here we are. This is the girl's dormitory."

She turns into a long hallway with many doors with numbers. "We have put you in number 4610. It is on the top floor, so you certainly will have a nice view" she says as she walks. "Oh, here you are." She stops and opens a door. The room is rather large with lilac walls. There is a small desk, bed, closet, and bookshelf. One wall is composed of a floor to ceiling window that looks out to a large forest with what appeared to be ruins peeking out of the tops of the trees. "As for some rules, finner is at 6:30 PM sharp," Tori recites as I stare at my room, "You can only wear what is provided in the closet while on Faction property, as they are your uniforms. There is also a group called Divergent. They are our best students who do more excelled work. Talking about this group is not allowed. Anyone who discusses the Divergent Program answers to me. Those are just some of the rules we have here, the rest are in a folder on your desk. Christina Williams, your guide, should be here any minute to show you around." She nods goodbye and turns to leave. "Oh and Tris," I look up, "I think you will fit in here very well. Also please come see me in my office if you need anything." She leaves.

I flip through my closet and find skirts with polo shirts. A knock on the door interrupts my examination of the room. I open the door and a tall girl with dark skin who looks about my age. She has warm brown eyes and chocolate brown hair that is a little bit shorter than mine. "Hi, I'm Christina. You must be Tris. It's soooo exciting that someone new is here! We never get new kids in the summer only the fall." Christina waves her arms around as she talks.

"Why?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Well because only kids who are legacy attend the summer courses." She must see my confusion because she continues, "You know, like your whole family has gone to Faction," Christina states matter of factly.

"No one in my family has been here before and as far as I know..." My voice trails off.

"Hmm. That's interesting. Oh well, we are going to be best friends. Come on let's go to dinner, I'm starving."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tris

* * *

I follow behind Christina as she chats away. Her mocha colored hair and caramel colored skin make a gorgeous combination. She is friendly and speaks well. Even her nail polish color compliments her outfit. The black skirt and light pink shirt she wears compliment her skin tone perfectly.

The building is obviously old. At least two centuries old. She leads me down a flight of stairs and down a long hallway. "One of the commons spaces is around the corner and the library is the other way. The dining hall is further down this way," I hear Christina say. I try to keep up with her as girls and boys of all ages head towards the dining room in their own groups.

We come to two large wooden doors the reach up to the ceiling. Small carvings decorate the door accompanied by stained glass. On the opposite side of the hallway are floor to ceiling windows and a door. The sun shines through the windows and reflects off of the stained glass doors. The windows look out to a cleared area with benches and a garden. Beyond that is woods.

"Come on! Tris! My friends will love you," I hear Christina say as she grabs my hand. She tugs me through the large doors along with the crowd of people. Chandeliers decorate the ceiling of the vast room. Large windows along both walls allow the fading light from the sun to filter into the room. The dining hall gives me medieval castle vibes with the large gray stones. Students must pay a lot to go here. How could mom and dad possibly of afforded the tuition to this school? God, I am going to have to sit with these rich idiots whose parents probably own Google.

The students sit at large round tables. There are about 150 students and they don't even fill up half of the tables. The school must be highly selective. Why am I even here? I'm do not even make good grades.

The room _is_ rather beautiful, I grudgingly admit. When we walk in many people stare at me, but I have no time to react because Christina drags me to a table. The table is half full and is near a window. Christina sits down and pulls me in the chair next to her. Everyone looks at me oddly, but they aren't rude either. Well, this is awkward. "Tris," I blurt out, "that's my uhh name. Tris." A boy across the table smirks.

"Tris, this Marlene, Uriah, Al, Will, Zeke, Shauna, and Four. Guys, this is Tris. She's the new girl and my new friend." Christina announces.

"So," Marlene says, "is this your first summer term here?"  
"Yeah, why?" I reply.

"Wait you attended school here in the fall though?" The girl who asked, looks confused.

"No. I've never come to this school."

"Wha-" Christina interrupts Marlene.

"Tris isn't legacy, but that doesn't matter. I'm sure she's super smart." Christina finishes off her rushed sentence with a smile.

A guy with the blue eyes looks up at me and studies me with an emotionless face. The staff brings out platters with various foods on it. I take the pasta. Conversation surrounds the table, but I just sit and listen. I don't belong here. Everyone here obviously comes from rich families. My family is not rich. I am lost in my own thoughts until I hear my name. Everyone looks at me expectantly. "What?" I say.

"How old are you," the blue-eyed guy asks.

"Umm, I turned sixteen a few days ago." Everyone's head at the table turns to me. Al's jaw drops.

"What?" I quickly ask.

"You must be insanely smart to be here," Marlene says slowly." "All of us are seventeen and a half, except for Shaunna, Lauren, Four", she nods to the blue-eyed boy, "They are all a year ahead of us. They are graduating after fall term." Marlene's response raises even more questions, but I just sit quietly and nod. Slowly, a conversation begins to rise up around the table again.

I eat with the rest of them and they ask about my life before Faction Academy and what I like to do. When Christina notices that I'm finished eating she grabs my arm. "Come on! I should give you a tour and then we need to go to the commons before anyone else does so we can get good spots," Christina says all of this without taking a breath. She hustles me out of the dining room before I can say anything. We walk down the quiet hallway together. "Let me show you the library. It is absolutely magnificent."

He heels make a soft noise as we walk down the massive stone hallway.

"Sooo...," I trail off, "those are your friends?" I say trying to make some kind of conversation.

Christina giggles in response then says, "Yeah. We're an interesting group, aren't we? Marlene and Will are friends and they just started sitting with us recently. But, Will is super cute don't ya think? Zeke and Uriah are brothers and they are the pranksters of the entire school. Zeke is best friends with Four. Everyone has a crush on Four. He used to be super quiet when he first got here, but ever since he got Zeke and Uriah into Divergent-," she stops, her eyes wide. "Oh crap! Pretend you didn't hear that," she says quickly.

"Divergent? Is that the group we aren't supposed to talk about?" She looks around us nervously, but no one appears to be around.

"We could get into a lot of trouble if we are caught talking about this, but Divergent is a group. It pretty much consists of the elite of the elite at this school. I really don't know what they do, but they meet at night with the teachers. Uriah, Zeke, and Four are all at the top of Divergent. I'm pretty sure Will and a girl I sometimes talk to, Lauren are in Divergent too. Maybe even Marlene, but I'm not sure yet. We aren't supposed to know who is a member. Let's talk about something else."

"But-" She interrupts me.

"Come on, enough of that let's go to the library." I will eventually make her talk.

Christina walks me down the long hallway and eventually we come to large wooden doors that are propped open. We walk in. I am met with the smell of lemon and something older, almost ancient. "Wow," I gasp. The library is three stories high with a balcony on each level. Books cover the walls. The ceiling is made of glass that allows light to filter in. The floor is covered in a dark purple fluffy carpet. In the center of the room, a giant globe sits made out of gold and silver. Tables and chairs are scattered around the room. Near the door, a large desk sits on a pedestal. Christina points to it, "That's where Johanna, the librarian is most of the time if you ever need to find her."

We leave the library and head to the commons. We turn around and pass the dining hall and most people are still in there. The long hallway opens up into a large room filled with comfy chairs. At the far end of the wall are bookshelves filled with various games. In one corner sits a piano and the other corner contains a large spiral staircase. A large fireplace sits in the middle of the back wall. "So this is where most people are when we aren't doing school work," Christina announces.

"There's no TV or-," she interrupts me.

"No. Of course not. Faction doesn't allow electronics. No phones or anything. We are supposed to pass the time in more...uh...traditional ways. Such as conversation and reading and board games or cards." My stomach drops at that. This place is like a prison. All of these people are obviously from rich families, while mom and dad can barely make ends meet. I can not possibly survive here. What in the world am I doing here?


End file.
